True Love Karamel One Shot
by karamelmoments0101
Summary: Kara Zor-El's Boyfriend was sent off world due to lead being spread through out the atmosphere she is devastated


"The Decision i made, he couldn't have made that sacrifice. But me? i couldn't have lived with myself if i hadn't. i will always make the decision i made. i am not a human. I tried to be but i'm not Kara Danvers was a mistake" These words that Kara had said months ago raced through her mind as she sat there at her desk looking at a slim strip of paper with multiple tiny photos of her and previous lover as a single tear fell down her cheek and landed on the photo strip. Soon that one single tear turned into a stream of tears running down her face causing her to drop the photo and take her glasses off in order to put the palm of her hands on her face hiding the tears. Seconds later she heard a woman say her name "Kara, are you crying?" the woman sighed and she looked up seeing Cat Grant. Quickly she wiped the tears away putting her glasses back on at super speed so Cat wouldn't see her without glasses. "What..No" She sniffed. Cat clicked her tongue and looked at Kara "My Office Now" She turned around and started walking to her office and Kara just looked at her and Cat stopped "Stop sitting there looking at me like a deer in the headlights and meet me at my office" she walked to her office not stopping and Kara sighed and stood up and walked to Cats office seeing her sitting on the couch patting the spot next to her as she saw Kara walk in "Come on sit. Come on" Kara walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cat "Ms Grant I…" those three words were the only thing she could say before she couldn't fight back the tears any longer. As tears fell down her face she looked at Ms Grant "I'm sorry Ms Grant i can't… i can't pretend to be strong anymore not anymore. It just hurts too much."

Cat sighed and looked her in the eyes and put a hand on her shoulder "Kara" she sighed and felt bad for her "Come here" she wrapped her arms around her hugging her "I know it hurts trust me i do. You are the strongest Woman i know. Being strong isn't shown by whether or not you can hold back the tears or how long you can go without talking about your feelings. Being strong is being able to let out the tears. Being able to accept the fact that you're hurting. Kara look at me" she let go of her former assistant and looked at her"You are strong. And I know you are. And I know that you can get through this, because you are my supergirl" Kara looked at Cat and gave her a genuine hug "Thank you Ms Grant" "I'm always here Kara. Now, Why don't you go home and get some rest okay?" Kara shook her head "I still have 2 hours left till i go home tho-" Cat interrupted her sentence "Go on Kara i won't tell anyone you left early. Consider this a gift from me to you" "Thank you Ms Grant" she stood up and walked home after grabbing her things

Kara sat on her couch as she got home feeling as though something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew she just did. It was a gut feeling that she had been feeling for the past few months. She shouldn't be upset she shouldn't think of the worst things possible. Maybe he will return to her one day she thought the day she sent him off into space. Those thoughts now gone from her mind all she could think of was the fact that here and now he's gone and that he may never come home. She snapped out her own thought when she heard a knock on the door she used her X-Ray vision to look through the door to her surprise she saw her sister with a worried look on her face while she held up a masked man by her side. She ran to the door "Alex? What are- Who is that?" Alex looked up at her "Kara... " the Man whispered and Kara froze as she recognized that voice. No it can't be, H-he's gone he can't be here. She felt like it was not him but she still let them in and the young man coughed as Alex brought him to the couch "I found him outside your door" she looked at Kara and Kara just walked past her and to the young man in the mask and her eyes started to water "Mon-El?" she choked a grin appeared on the young mans face ' _it's him'_ She reached up and took off the mask fully recognizing him now she covered her mouth in shock then realizing he was actually here right in front of her again. Before she could think the distance between them was gone and she had her lips against his tears falling down her face she pulled away "How" she choked she was crying full of joy seeing him there. "Its a long story, but Kara. _I'm home,_ and im not leaving you ever again" they're moment was soon ruined by Alex interrupting them "Looks like you have a date to my wedding after all." she chuckled and walked out "Ill leave the lovebirds alone" she closed the door and Mon-El held Kara close to his chest Kara had always thought her and Mon-El were soulmates now she knew for sure. It was _True Love._


End file.
